


New Year's Fox Magic

by ChrysanthemumVow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumVow/pseuds/ChrysanthemumVow
Summary: Orihara Izaya had a heartfelt wish which he thought would never be granted. He had a firm conception that there’s no way a God is granting your wishes. If you’re not working for something you won’t get it. And that there are wishes left unfulfilled even if you’re trying to make them true. What he didn’t know is that wonders can happen when you least expect it.





	New Year's Fox Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquarell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarell/gifts).



> Soooo, I know it's quite belated, but it supposed to be a New Year's fic (^_^)"  
> But better later than never, isn't it? XD  
> It turned out to be more fluffy than I intended. Why am I writing fluff if I'm more like a sucker for drama? Such a contradiction~  
> Enjoy~!

New Year’s Eve is the biggest family event in Japan. The time when family members gather around the table to eat an assortment of colourful dishes together and having fun in front of the television watching the Red & White Song Festival. That’s the time when even distant relatives gather together to spend a wonderful evening filled with smiles and laughter.  


And that’s one of those times which Orihara Izaya loathes the most. Because just like his birthdays, New Year’s Eve is the time which he usually spends alone. Even though everyone else are having a great time with their family. Saves for this year as his sisters decided to invite him over to visit a shire together later at night. The information broker was a bit taken aback at first upon hearing the invitation as the Orihara girls have never offered to spend this event together with him after he moved out from the family house. But deep down in his heart he was feeling warmness spreading. At least he won’t be alone this year. The only condition was that he must wear a kimono. He didn’t know why but well it did not matter.  


The clacking of his dark brown paulownia getas was echoing through the empty alleyways of Ikebukuro as he was making his way in the direction of his destination with a wide smile plastered onto his face. His skinny fingers clad in black leather gloves clutched the front of his puffy russet overcoat drawing the seams tighter to fend off the cold touch of the winter night.  


The kimono, which was the same russett color as the coat, restricted his movements and the wooden clogs were also limiting his speed. It made him feeling a bit uncomfortable looking around again and again with eyes on alert for the sight of a blonde mop of hair. Running into the blonde now of all times would be more than problematic. He wouldn’t be able to flee as fast as he usually does. Also wouldn’t be able to evade a vending machine or signpost flying in his way. A deep heartful sigh left his lips.  


”I hope I won’t be spotted by Shizu-chan tonight.”  


Saying that was evoking a strange feeling in him as most of the times he was the one searching for an opportunity to meet the blonde man in the hope of entertainment.  


He halted in front of an entrance door adorned with new year’s decoration. At last he arrived to his old home. He pressed the handle and entered into the hall. Contrary to his expectations no one hurried there to welcome him. Moreover, darkness dominated the whole of the house, only the blueish illumination of the television could be seen through the gap of the door to the living room.  


”Kururi, Mairu! I’m here!” he made a notification while he entered into the room and the glance of his eyes made contact with the twins’. The girls were sitting on the sofa with legs pulled to their chest, wearing pyjamas.  


”Iza-nii! Sit down here!” Mairu addressed him before turning back to the tv.  


”Nii-san… tv…” Kururi added inviting him to watch the tv with them.  


Izaya walked around to the couch plopping down.  


”You’re still not ready?” he asked with a frown scrutinizing the matching pyjamas. ”Your lovable one and only brother complied to wear a kimono to please you. As you insisted to be traditional for the shrine visit.”  


”Change of plans. Yuuhei-san is on air tonight in a new year’s special.” Mairu commented not even looking at him.  


”Yuuhei…” Kururi added eyes glued to the screen.  


Their brother checked the programme with a disgusted frown.  


”So you’re betraying me. You seriously wanna sit around all night watching this… special?”  


The twins nodded eagerly in unison.  


”How long it takes?” the brother asked massaging his temple.  


”Just started. According to the schedule it takes three and a half hour.”  


”My god…” Izaya was horrified. He didn’t want to just sit in front of the goddamn tv watching a show which starring the poker faced brother of his mortal enemy.  


In fact he would be more pleased to spend the night with his enemy instead.  


He had a hunch that his sisters just tricked him and knew the schedule all along. There’s no way they just discovered that Kasuka will be on air.  
He stood up slowly and started to the door.  


”Nii-san…” Kururi asked looking back at him.  


”Sorry but it’s boring me to death. I’ll be on my way then.”  


He sounded a bit disappointed but as usual his features didn’t give his real feelings away.  


”Where are you going?” Mairu asked with brows raised.  


”Somewhere swarming with people. I’ll be indulging myself in the observation of the expectant faces of my beloved humans as they are counting down invardly. Their expressions growing ever so impatient as the last minutes of the year are ticking away like pearls of sand in an hour-glass.”  


Then he slipped into his clogs and left with a smirk.  


”Nii-san… peeved…” Kururi said locking her gaze with her sister.  


”Nevermind. He’ll be fine. But now… it’s Yuuhei-time!” she exclaimed by pushing her arms into the air excitedly.  


Her sister nodded before shooting one last glance in the direction of the door through which their brother left, before turning her attention back to the tv.  


******************************

_'Okay~ So now what?'_ Izaya was brainstorming when he arrived at Ikebukuro Station. He didn’t want to go home to be all alone. There were a lot of people around the station even though it was really late at night. He was contemplating wether to go to the Meiji Jingu which was quite far away but sure there would be like a million people there. Or should he skip over to the Tokyo Tower for the countdown? Anywhere with an interesting event or tons of people would be fine.  


He was standing there in the passageway leading to the Yamanote Line looking around undecided when he overheard an interesting conversation between two girls in their twenties.  


”We should go there and ask for your love to be reciprocated! You know the kitsune-sama of Oji Jinja are always helping those who are wishing for something wholeheartedly!” one of them exclaimed.  


”You sure?”  


”Of course! I also asked them for my love to be fulfilled and they helped me!”  


”Okay then. Let’s go there!”  


And with the two of them left, leaving the space in front of a message board open to see. Izaya went over to check the posters as when he was looking in their direction first, they were checking the board. It was full of the leaflets of the New Year’s events around town. He had quite a variety to choose from. However he was interested in the one they were talking about. He found the exact leaflet like immediately as it was entirely different from the others. Distinctive in a pecuiliar way. It had photos on it of individuals wearing kitsune mask and one of the famous ukiyo-e pictures of Hiroshige. It was "Kitsunebi on New Year's Night under the Enoki Tree near Ōji" from the series One Hundred Famous Views of Edo.  


_'So this Ōji Jinja is in fact famous.'_ Also the leaflet banner headline was saying it has a Kitsune Procession. A quick check-up on the internet informed him that usually there are hundreds of people visiting the shrine during the event annually.  
_'Well it does not hurt to check out, does it?'_ Ikebukuro has it’s own mysterious side, and it sounded awesome that there are other parts of Tokyo with it’s own mysteries. It piqued his interest undeniably.  


_'Let’s see~ So it’s only half an hour away. One transfer of lines.'_ He checked the route up on his phone, than found the right platform to get there.  


******************************

When he arrived to Oji Station it wasn’t hard to find the way. There were a lot of people wearing fox masks, all making their way in a definite direction. Also the lanterns of the shrine were like beacons showing the way. He found the starting point of the pageant quite easily. The moment he arrived there a friendly looking young girl with a nice smile called out to him.  


”Onii-san! Yes, you in the russet kimono. Would you like to get a fox mask? It’s handcrafted by one of the organizers, an old man. It’s authentic and would match your clothes quite well.”  


She was smiling up at him holding a white mask with orange and golden paintings around the eyes and the mouth and black brows. Well it was without doubt a masterpieces in itself. He decied that it sounds like fun and bought one from the girl who helped him to apply it onto the side of his head.  


He had a few minutes left before midnight. He glanced around checking the unmasked faces shining from happyness and excitement. Even the adults were behaving like children shrieking when the white kitsune, the leader of the procession was taking it’s position ready for departing to the shrine. Exactly at midnight the mass throw their serpentines from the serpentine thrower they received upon arrival to the scene and the representative of the fox god departed with more than one hundred people acting as foxes in his toe. The sound of flutes and drums were filling the air with a magical athmosphere. Izaya was more interested in the faces of the beholders than in the parade itself. He decided that he will outpace the mass of the participants so he can have a better view of the faces than stucking tightly in between the people. As he passed by a small shrine something caught his eyes. There were a movement from between the torii gates although noone could be seen there. He could have sworn that the kitsune of the small shrine had their eyes on him. Although he had a severed head in his apartment and had seen things far from normal in his life, it sent chills down his spine so he hurried to get around the procession.  


Once he crossed under the railroad he turned onto a long street where on the side the clercks of the neighbourhood’s shops were selling delicasies and hot sweet sake. He were usually not into alcohol, unless it was beer, but the idea of slurping hot sake in the cold had an enticing sound to it. He bought one cup and he must admitted that it was one of the best sake he had ever drunk.  


He were standing on the roadside waiting for the pageant to arrive when a middle-aged lady were walking up to him.  


”Umm, excuse me, but can you help me?”  


He turned his attention to the woman.  


”How may I help you?” he asked with a polite smile.  


”Do you know which way the Ōji shrine is? I heard that there are two of them. And we would like to get to the right one before the procession.”

”I’m also new here, but I can look it up. I didn’t know there are two of them.” he answered hooking his phone out from his kimono sleeve. ”You’re right. There’s an Ōji Jinja and an Ōji Inari Jinja. According to the map, the Ōji Inari Jinja is right ahead on this road.”

He motioned his index finger to show the direction when he heard a quite too familiar voice.

”We should just wait for some of the participants to go on, mother. They can show us where to go.”

For a few seconds all the colour drained from Izaya’s features as he turned around to face the blonde he had tried to avoid all night. His wide eyes changed back to normal as he regained control over his surprise and he eyed the blonde man from tip to toe. 

Shizuo couldn’t see it was him as he was showing his back on him when he approached. The mask on his head hided his face from him and also Shizuo would have never guessed he would one day see the raven in a kimono and haori combo. 

Izaya had his own moments of surprise as Shizuo was also wearing traditional clothing, a dark blue haori and brown hakama set. Izaya must admit that it suited the blonde quite much.

Shizuo’s facial expressions was priceless as he were unable to hide his unpleasant surprise. His deadpanned features swiftly turning into a deep frown following by the all-too-familiar lenghty sing-song of his name.

”Iii-zaa-yaa kuuu…”

But before he was able to finish his sentance, his ever stoic faced brother has put his hand on his shoulder to bring his attention to him. It seemed to work faster than any method of distraction Izaya has ever seen. Shizuo let the open sentance hanging in the air sending a quick shot to his mother who were still standing next to the raven. Meanwhile his father also arrived to the scene with his own cup of hot sake. 

”It’s always a pleasure to see you, Shizu-chan.” Izaya said with an endearing smile.

Shizuo snorted.

”What a coincidence! You two know each other?!” Shizuo’s mother exclaimed happily.

Izaya was faster to answer.

”Yes, that’s right. We know each other _very well_. Aren’t we, Shizu-chan?”

The raven had a wide smirk on his face glancing onto Shizuo. 

The blonde pulled his fingers into a fist his knuckles whitening. He gritted his teeth, which contorted his face so much it was hard to decide wether he was also smirking or not.

”What are you doing here?” Shizuo opted to ask.

”I’m also certainly here for the procession.”

”Oh my, that’s always splendid to meet with an aquintance along the way. Are you alone?” the blonde’s mother asked enthusiasticly.

”Well, yes. I was hoping to run into someone dear nonetheless.”

The information broker glanced in his direction again. Like a hint. Shizuo was dumbfounded. And it was evident on his face. Nevertheless it seemed his mother misunderstood his body language and she glanced from the raven to his son and back before offering delightedly.

”In that case why don’t you join us? We can go to the shrine together. We would be honoured by your company!” 

She had a genuine smile on her lips while she was offering to join them.

”That sounds really nice!” Izaya exclaimed happily. Shizuo had a hard time to guess if it was an honest one or just acting. ”I’m gladly taking your offer.”

He pushed his phone back to his sleeve before adding.

”Oh, how rude of me. I’ve yet intruduced myself. My name is Orihara Izaya. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

”I’m also pleased to make your acquaintance. I’m Shizuo’s mother, Heiwajima Namiko.”

Shizuo scowled on the unexpected turn of events. As his brother and father also approached Izaya, he had no other option but do the same. He didn’t want to cause problem to his family even with the flea present. He instead walked up to the raven with a deadly glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Izaya could tell that he was not pleased at the least.

”Nice to meet you, I’m Shizuo’s father, Heiwajima Kichirō.” 

The dad nodded his head in his direction with an unreadable pokerface. Izaya now had an idea from whom the little brother of his blonde inherited his expressionless countenance.

Said brother also nodded to him uttering a ”Good evening”.

”Kasuka, you knew about him and you didn’t mention?” Namiko said scornfully.

 _Knew about him?_ Shizuo was confused. His mother seemed to miss the tense atmosphere between him and this louse.

They were resuming to their walking up to the shrine with Izaya leading the way. Shizuo paced up to him walking side-by-side. He was quiet for a short while as he were struggling to keep his cool. At least his discomfort was such on an open display for Izaya’s searching eyes, that the raven had no doubt about the presence of it. Then Shizuo stepped closer to him whispering to his ears with a strained voice for his parents not to overhear them. 

”Seriously, what are you plotting, you goddamn flea?” 

His hot breath hit against the raven’s ears as moist torrents of heat. Izaya looked up at him, face turning bright red. 

”What do you mean? I’m not plotting anything.” He breathed also in a strained voice.

”It’s never ’not plotting anything’ with you. Spit out what you want and quickly get it over with. I’ll spare your shitty life today as a new year’s gift.”

”That’s such a nice gift to be presented with, Shizu-chan.” He laughed before smirking up at him with a playful luster in his reddish-brown eyes. ”I want to start the new year with my favourite playmate. Tonight is the night of mysteries. It would be such a shame spending it without a true monster.”

”I’ll fucking kill you!” Shizuo hissed grabbing the arm of his russet haori. 

”Mind your behaviour, Shizu-chan. We are under the guarding gazes of your parents. You don’t want them to be appalled by you losing your temper.” Izaya said with a smug face.

Shizuo let his arm free and sped up to get to the shrine faster. Izaya hurried after him smirking satisfied with himself. 

”I told you, that Shizuo has someone. It can’t be anybody else than this pretty boy!” Namiko said to her husbund self-convinced. She was so happy for her son for having his own particular one at last. Even if it’s another male. If he’s in love, it doesn’t matter.

By the time they arrived to the torii gates leading up to the shrine grounds, a long queue of people were already waiting for their rounds to present themselves before the kami enshrined. The stone flight of stairs leading up to the main shrine split the grounds of a kindergarten in two. It was a bit unusual but nevermind. The painstakingly long drawn way up to the top was spent in silence and due to the mischievous play of some kitsune spirits Izaya happened to be standing right next to Shizuo in front of the offeratory box as there were two bells to ring there. Izaya was more than happy for it. 

When they halted in front of the offeratory box and threw a five yen coin each before ringing the bells and performing their prayer. They bowed twice in unison before clapping their hands asking invardly for their respective wish which was rather different. As for Izaya he was thinking hardly about what he heard at the station. He was not a big fun of shrines the irreligious as he was. He never ever beleived that there is a god or kami or whatever looking after humanity or granting wishes. So he found the idea of prayer quite ridiculous for first but he couldn’t abandon the idea of ’what if’. Well it can’t do any harm just asking for something even if there’s nobody or nothing out there to answer his prayers. It’s just a game which he can play together with Shizuo and that’s what matters. So he just gambled on this one and were thinking about something he really-really wanted with all his heart. 

_’Let my wish come true and my feelings for Shizu-chan reciprocated.’_ he asked.

On the other hand his Shizu-chan was asking for something entirely different. Well, not quite entirely different, but definitely not the same thing. 

_’Save me from that irritating little pest, so he won’t be ruining my life from now on or else I’ll be fucking killing him. No, don’t let me become a murderer because of this shitty louse. Even though if I really want to kill him sometimes… well most of the time. Anyway, just do something with him so he won’t be a pain in the back anymore. Oh, and yeah, it would be nice if I could control my rage and find someone who really loves me and to have a happy relationship with.’_

Shizou bowed again to finish his prayer when he realized that Izaya already finished his own and now the one standing next to him was his brother. He stepped down to give space to his mother who was the next on turn. 

”What was taking you so long Shizu-chan?” the raven was asking him in a cheerful manner. 

”Was asking for you to drop dead.”

”Did you also listed all the possible circumstances of my demise? For just a simple wish taking you sooo~ long.” he asked with the usual smirk which made Shizuo’s fist itching for a punch.

”You must have a pretty clear notion of my death for you taking so short.” the blonde said reproachfully.

”Well I have a pretty clear notion what I want to do with you indeed.” 

Shizuo furrowed his brows looking into the whirlpool of those odd coloured eyes sparkling in the dim lights of the shrine lanterns. For a long moment it seemed like the usual smirk on the flea’s smug face shifted into a mysterious one, like it has a hidden meaning, but he dispelled the thought out of his mind as it changed back into the smirk from before. It could have been only the play of light and shadow in the wavering lights. 

The high tone of a flute indicating the start of the fox dance put him off of his reverie. 

”We must hurry or else we miss the kitsune bayashi!” Namiko said excitedly showing their way to the stage adjacent to the shrine. Her husband and younger son following her not sharing a shred of her interest. The blonde and his unwanted companion were following them on their route behind the shrine building. The path leading them through a small rear garden and under a passageway connecting the stage to the main shrine. 

There were a lot of people watching the show dancing for the tunes of flutes and drums emitting a lively athmosphere as a backdrop of the dance performed by children acting as small foxes. Well it was quite unique, Shizuo has never seen anything similar until now. And the playful harmonies of the music made his mind at ease making him entirely forgot about the informator standing closely next to him. He only realized how close the other was when Izaya started to hum the tunes of the music totally forgetting about everything around him. His eyes was plastered to the stage as he was taking in the performance with a shadow of a genuine smile playing on his lips. 

Shizuo was taken aback as he was assessing him silently observing the observer. He has never seen the other like that. That unreserved, that unresolved, that natural and he could risk, that happy. His features was so honest like that, untouched by pretending, unwailed. He had the kitsune mask still applied to the side of his head while he dropped the other mask he was usually wearing. Standing there with lips curled into a soft and uncounscious smile his features illuminated by the stage light seemed to be pretty, beautiful even.

Shizuo must have to shook his head to fend off the unwanted thoughts. How can he think of the flea as beautiful?! That’s outrageous! He is the same shitty flea he ever was. He seems happy? So what? But without doubt Ikebukuro, no, the whole world would be more at peace if the louse can find peace as well. Finding friends or something. It must have been awful to live without someone, anyone who care enough for you, right? 

_’Oh, stop that, Shizuo! Maybe the flea doesn’t even worth to think about him. The trash like he is.’_ He warned himself before starting to feel an iota of pity for the raven. Not like it was the first time his thoughts wandered around the flea. They have spent years of chasing each other around Ikebukuro. Well, him to chase the other around Ikebukuro, if he wanted to be precise. It was just natural for him to ruminate about the flea from time to time. Not like he wanted to, but he had to if he wanted to find a solution to get rid of him. 

He was sure the flea must be lonely. He has been living in a spacious and unfriendly apartment, he has no friends, his sisters were not giving a shit about him and his only amusement in life was to fuck people’s life up. Not like he had nothing to do with it. He had a shitty personality. It really would be suck to be him. It was beside Shizuo why would someone acting like an asshole knowing he would be losing the chance to get close to others enough to form friendships. Either he is not aware of it or he is afraid to get close to others. Or he could be really just an asshole without a care in the world.

Which option would be a hard to believe one just looking at his face at the moment. 

Izaya just like feeling the other’s eyes on him turned around to face Shizuo, his happy smile immediately switched for a suspicious expression as their eyes met.

”What?” he asked embarresement laced into his words.

Shizuo just realized he had his eyes on the other man all the time his face also flushed with a sudden rush of embarresement.

”Nothing!” he barked in frustration turning his attention to the stage.

The fox dance was followed by the lion dance as a symbol of good luck for the upcoming year. At the end of the dance, the lion unfolded a screen with a New Year’s greeting on it.

”Happy New Year, flea.” the blonde said scratching his neck awkwardly, not looking at him.

Izaya stopped clapping and with slight surprize he turned to face the blonde again.

”Did you drink some booze which went straight to your head, Shizu-chan?” he asked mockingly.

”Just fuck yourself!” Shizuo barked furiously. He just wanted to be nice, at least in the first few hours of the year.

”I’d rather let someone else do the job for me.” 

Turning to the raven, he had the same irritating smirk spread on his face. Than Izaya turned back to the stage before adding. ”Happy New Year, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo didn’t know what to say or how to react. He was honestly grateful when his mother interrupted. 

”Happy New Year! Let’s go to the counter to buy an omikuji!” 

And with that she hurried to buy one for herself.

”Your mother’s quite energetic, Shizu-chan. Now I can understand how you turned out to be the living example of vigour.” 

Shizuo just grumbled something unintelligible before following his family. 

Izaya was not the least inspired to buy a fortune slip, but he was glad that he can watch Shizuo pulling one out of the box. He wanted this night to be perfect with the blonde he had a crush on strating from the very first moment he laid his eyes on him.

”So what did you get?” he asked the taller man trying to sneak a peek at the slip of paper. ”Middle blessing?” 

”Don’t look!” Shizuo tried to turn the paper so the raven can’t have a look on it, but it was too little too late.

”No luck in money again. Isn’t it?” Izaya asked in a voice full of pity.

Shizuo just huffed and tried to read the contents, altough he was facing some bigger problems. Izaya sneaked up behind him and from the crook of his elbow he started to read the divination.

”Hmmmpf, you will be meeting with the people you are waiting for…” Izaya said a bit offended with a frown on his face. 

”I told you to not look!” the blonde yelled, but a moment later he looked at the face of the raven just in time to catch the frown before it disappeared from his features. ”You can read it?”

”Pffft. You can’t?” the informant burst out laughing, but collected himself seeing a vein popping out on the blonde’s forehead. ”Nevermind.” He waved his hands dissmissively in front of his face.

”It’s kind of… hard to read. I guess.” 

Izaya smirked hearing the embarressement out from the blonde’s voice.

”Kind of obsolate indeed. Let’s see.” And with that Izaya took the paper from Shizuo’s hands. ”You won’t have luck in business, you’ll find a lost article, you’ll be going on a trip and will be moving to a new home, will find the love of your life and shit, blablabla…”

”Don’t speak like it’s all shit!” Shizuo got angry and grabbed the slip out of the raven’s clutches, crumpling it.

”Oh, Shizu-chan wants to be loved! How cute!” Izaya was mocking him with a wide grin. 

”Just leave me alone, for fuck’s sake! If you’re envious, why don’t you pull your own fortune?!”

”I don’t believe in a piece of paper.” Izaya stated. He dissmissed the thought that he actually was afraid to believe what was written on Shizuo’s paper could become true.

”Bullshit! You’re just afraid.” The blonde stated, which made him angry. How can be the beast so perceptive the worst of all times?

”I’m not afraid.”

”Then proove me wrong.” Shizuo challanged.

”Fine.” 

Izaya payed for his own fortune slip and pulled one out of the box. Shizuo stepped closer to stay behind him and glanced down on the paper.

”Why are you getting daikichi, when mine is a chūkichi?!” He was rather offended.

”Sorry to have great luck as always, Shizu-chan!” The raven laughed before his eyes ran through the lines. ”Hahaha! Guess what? I will also meet with the one I was waiting for! I will find the love of my life and would be so much happier than you can ever be! Ahhahaha!”

”Like there’s anyone on Earth who are willing to love you, fleabag…”

”Are you jelous, Shizu-chan?” 

”Not the slightest.” Shizuo was trying to decipher the rest of Izaya’s fortune hovering over the raven’s shoulders, his face is just inches away from his. Izaya started to feel really hot. It was not the kind of hot triggered by the feeling of insecurity, but the one which evoked a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

”T-Too close, you brute!” he stammered trying to push the taller man away.

”What’s your problem?!” Shizuo wanted to say something else but decided to stay silent instead upon seeing the blush crept upon the raven’s face. _'What the…?!'_

Izaya was scooting a few steps away from him reading the advice on the slip. ’An open heart can call back honest feelings. A gentle feeling can be as strong as a sapling with deep roots against a storm. Bearing fruits in time.’

”Oh, no! Bad luck again!” Namiko whined before fastening her own slip to the rope next to the shrine.

They were standing at the stairs leading to the rear passageway in the vague light of a lamp when Izaya heard something fumbling in the dark courtyard. Seeing there’s no living spirits around he flinched a bit which was very funny from him who is usually speaking to a severed head in the darkness of his empty apartment at night.

”Shall we go?” Namiko asked cheerfully promptly forgetting about her bad luck. ”Orihara-san, you should come to our place to eat and have some fun if you don’t have any other things to attendt to.”

 _’Oh no!’_ Shizuo wanted to object, but as always the flea was faster.

”Oh my, thank you for the invitation! I’m gladly accept!” 

Well, the flea truly seemed to be happy to spend the rest of the night with his family. As long as he won’t cause any trouble, Shizuo deemed the situation bareable. _’He behaved until now, so maybe everything will be okay.’_

******************************

They arrived back to the Heiwajima household around three o’clock in the morning famished. The New Year’s dishes were not just all delicious looking, but rather tasty indeed. 

”These are sooo~ tasty! I love them! Is it home-made, Namiko-san?” Izaya asked the host.

”You can tell? Oh, yes, I’m glad you like it!” That Shizuo’s mother was overjoyed by Izaya’s praising words was an understatement. 

”It’s no match for an osechi sold by any supermarket. The combination of flavors and the sorting are both heavenly. It’s like ambrosia. Something meant to be eaten by the gods themselves.”

”Ahhaha! Orihara-san, you are flattering me!” 

Izaya winded Namiko round his finger. Shizuo just sighed deeply changing a meaningful look with his brother who as always didn’t let any thought apparent on his face. More like he couldn’t make them apparent.

”Orihara-san, do you usually eat supermarket osechi?” Namiko asked.

”Yeah. Well, I’m never spending the new year with my family and I can’t make complicated dishes.”

Shizuo’s mother seemed to be touched by that revelation. She didn’t want to pry why Izaya couldn’t spend the holiday with his family as she was afraid to hurt the man’s feelings. Shizuo wasn’t that careful.

”What about your sisters? Aren’t they spending the New Year’s holiday with you usually?”

”Once in a century. Even if they do, we usually buy the osechi from a supermarket. This year they decided to stuck in front of the tv watching a special with your brother.”

Izaya was smiling though Shizuo can tell from the glint of his eyes that he was a bit hurt because of being neglected.

”Oh, Shizuo, you are ruining the mood! Let’s have some fun and do some karaoke!” 

”Mother…” 

The blonde didn’t seem to be enthusiastic, though Izaya decided to play along with his mother. And she was constantly refilling the flea’s sake cup which resulted the flea to abandon every restraint and to become the number one king of karaoke within less than half an hour. Judging from the flea’s lithe frame Shizuo suspected that he can’t tolerate alcohol much. He was a bit surprized that the flea proved to be a great singer. He could have been a star if he wanted to change profession. Which would do much good to humankind. Although he was mostly singing openings from children shows, not to mention he memorized all the lyrics, he were swaying his hips for the rhythm. It seemed to be slightly erotic which was in complete contrast to the innocent melodies. If Shizuo didn’t know better he would have believed that Izaya wanted to seduce him. With all the occassional winks. It irritated the blonde on no end, but at the same time making him feel hot. 

When it was not Izaya’s turn to sing, he sat down closely beside Shizuo and smiling in his direction. Smiling, not smirking as the alcohol circulating in his system was gradually making him more honest. And after a while their shoulders brushed together or Izaya’s fingers ’accidentally’ touching the blonde’s. Shizuo was in utter panic. Every time the flea did something flirtitious he checked stealthily if his family took note of it. And hell yeah, it really seemed that they did. At least his mother did, but just winked at him encouragingly. _Winked at him! Good gracious!_

He wanted to do something to end this whole situation. Anything! So he went with the very first idea popped into his mind.

”Why don’t we take a break and play hanafuda instead or make a New Year’s Resolution?” He offered after clearing his throat evoking the attention of all present.

”A New Year’s Resolution! What a great idea!” Namiko exclaimed. ”Mine would be spending every second Saturday with my friends chatting. I’m feel like neglecting them.”

Shizuo’s father didn’t raise an opposition. Although the pair seemed to be in a good relationship, Namiko could be too energetic for him once in a while. Noone would blame him to be a bit happy if his wife would be spending a day every other weak with her friends instead of being at home.

”Mine would be controlling my rage better.”

”Why don’t you swear something you can manage to keep, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked with a light giggle. His comment didn’t mean to take harm, he was just being himself.

”Why don’t you shut up? I’ll strangle you! Dammit!”

”Tsk, tsk. Shizu-chan, you just said that you would control your rage better, remember?” Izaya was wagging his finger at him reprimandingly.

”And you just said that I can’t keep it!”

”That’s not exactly what I said, but nevermind. Anyway, my New Year’s Resolution would be…” Izaya was thinking hard for a moment before sprunging to his feet and with arms wide open he declared. ”That I’ll be loving Shizu-chan even more, than I did until now!”

Shizou’s chin dropped immediately. Tha raven had the widest and the most honest smile adorning his features. His cheeks flustered either from the great quantity of alcohol he consumed or the confession of love which just left his mouth. It didn’t take long for the blonde was sporting an equally red face. Even though it was more from embarresement than from anger. _’What?!’_

He also sprung up from his sitting position and stepped to the raven grabbing his wrist. 

”Okay, Izaya. I think it’s high time for us to go to bed.”

Izaya’s face turned more red than an apple, but didn’t have the luxury of time for a witty comeback. Shizuo whipped him off the ground and was taking him to his old room placing him upon his shoulder. 

The Heiwajima family was witnessing the whole scene in ultimate silence. Once the ’couple’ left the room, Namiko said with a grin and pushing her husbands shoulder playfully.

”You see I told you they are together! Our Shizuo found such a pretty and well mannered boy, I’m overjoyed!”

Shizuo dropped Izaya to the bed unceremoniously. 

”Shizu-chan?” he asked uncertainly.

”Are you in your right mind?!” the blonde fumed although he only received an uncomprihanding expression in return.

”Are you flirting with me in my parent’s house?! In front of their eyes?!”

He was flustered from embarrasement. 

”You don’t like it, Shizu-chan?” 

The flea pouted. _Pouted!_ Shizuo’s glance wandered down his neck onto the creamy white collarbone peeping out of the kimono, before continueing down to the calves of the raven’s spreaded legs. He had to gulp. 

”Oh, holy shit! No, I’m not sure I mind it or not.”

”Than let me help you decide.” Izaya offered before snaking his arms around Shizuo’s neck and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

The blonde’s hazel eyes was boring into the raven’s russet ones. Izaya took it as encouragement. He gathered himself onto his knees pressing his body flush into Shizuo’s sculpted one. His erection rubbing into the other’s crotch. Shizuo let out a ragged breath upon the friction. 

He himself was a bit surprized realizing that it didn’t bother him the least. More so, he loved how the flea’s slender body melted into his. They felt like two pieces of a puzzle meant to be connected to be a whole. He draped his strong arms around the back of the other male careful not to harm.

Izaya pressed his lips onto his again and this time Shizuo returned the kiss with a fierce one, his tongue asking for entrance which was granted immediately. Izaya was the one to pull back first and he unwinded his arms from the other’s neck just to let them wander to the collar of Shizuo’s kimono. He latched his slim fingers on the hem to pull them to the side and he brought his lips to the blonde’s neck. Shizuo flinched when the raven’s wet tongue traced along the line of his neck leaving a tinging sensation which went right down to his cock. 

”Oh, fuck! Fle… Izaya!” he breathed pushing the other away from him. 

Izaya glanced up to him confused. His cheeks flushed and eyes dark from lust. Shizuo had to gulp again. He had never seen the flea like that before. This beautiful, this tempting. He wanted to kiss him. Wanted to touch him more.

”I… I don’t think it’s a good idea.” he tried to retreat. 

”Why not?” Izaya asked, one of his hands somehow finding it’s way onto the blonde’s crotch, rubbing his member through the fabric. ”You’re also hard.”

”OH. MY. GOD.” Shizuo groaned into Izaya’s mouth. ”You’re playing with fire, you know? You’re wasted and you’ll regret it.”

”I won’t. I want you.”

It sounded like a plea as the raven brough his hands behind his back unfastening his sash, letting the kimono revealing his lithe body by slipping down from his shoulders. 

”Make me, Shizu-chan.” he ordered spreading his legs and sprawling onto the bed.

”Fuck!” the blonde growled undoing his own attire getting rid of the offending articles of fabric. Once breaking free from the prison of his clothes he latched himself on the smaller man grabbing his waist and kissing him, before his own tongue started to trace around the neck he wanted to strangle oh so many times. Licking it with fierce, leaving a wet trail in it’s wake. Izaya moaned under him and he felt his cock twitching with excitement. 

His hands embarked on a journey on the silky skin caressing the sides of the raven. His lips discovering every part of his body. Their breathes was starting to come out ragged and hot. 

Izaya also let his hands wander around Shizuo’s broad chest while panting hard. He arched himself up against the blonde’s body again, making a friction with their hard cocks sliding agains each other. He moaned again deep and needy, while a pearl of precum was beading on the slit of his head. 

Shizuo slanted his eyes down on their cocks pressed together and he felt his cheeks burning hot. He has never been with anybody before, not to mention with another guy. Not to mention with Izaya. It was a predicament he has never thought about. But for him the most surprizing was that he didn’t mind it at all. He found it utterly exciting to rub his hard manhood into his mortal enemy’s beading one. And even the thought of it left him panting harsh and his own dick beading with precum, mixing it with the other’s, wetting each other.

”Oh, fuck! Izaya, I… I wanna fuck you…” 

On the raven’s face a wide and satisfied smirk found it’s way. And this time he liked this smirk more than anything. He grabbed his waist and their lips clashed in a hurry battling for dominance. When they pulled away from each other short on their breath, Izaya grabbed Shizuo’s hand and took his long fingers into his mouth licking them throughly. It took the blonde unawares. He wanted to pull his fingers back, but Izaya didn’t let him. He played along the digits and the blonde was imagining those lips clammed around his cock. It made him shudder. Izaya at last let his fingers free only to form a demand leaving his cock twitching all the more.

”Touch me _there_ , Shizu-chan.”

Instantly the blonde brought his hand in between the raven’s legs, touching the rim with tremblings fingers. _’Oh my God. Is it really okay to put it in there?’_

He traced around the rim evoking a needy moan from Izaya. _’Oh yeah, it’s okay.’_

With a newfound determination he slided one of his fingers into the entrance. It went inside smoothly like it was used to the penetration. The raven was squirming under him his panting speding up.

”Izaya, do you… have you… played with yourself… like this before?”

A bright red flush was spreading out on the raven’s face. He turned his head to not to look into his eyes when he answered. 

”Maybe I have…”

Shizuo pressed one more finger inside and starting to pull them out only to slam them back again.

”Ohhh, Shizu-chaaa~n…” Izaya moaned placing his arm over his head to hide his flustered face.

Shizuo on the other hand plastered his other hand over his mouth to silence him.

”Shhhh! My family would hear us!”

Izaya nodded and he pulled his hand back only to place it back onto the delicate waist. He resumed playing with his finger broadening the entrance to be wide enough to accomodate him. Soon enough he added one more finger slamming into the hole and gaining a strained yelp from the man under him. Izaya placed his hand to his mouth biting it to muffle his voice. 

”Are you okay?” Shizuo asked him, face concerned.

He was nodding whimpering silently.

”Ahhh… Go on…”

And Shizuo was going on pumping his finger into the raven looking down onto his flustered and erotic face from behind half lidded eyes. He curled his fingers right at the time he slammed them inside, hitting a sweet spot by the motion. Izaya was curling his toes and was throwing his body from left to right in excess joy panting an moaning hard forgetting about his surroundings, but Shizuo was aroused enough to didn’t care about it anyway. He wanted to slam his cock into the hot hole of the raven and fuck him senseless. He pulled his finger out leaving an empty sensation in Izaya and placed the head of his cock at the rim, but Izaya stopped him. He glanced at him questioningly.

”Do you have a lube, Shizu-chan?”

”What? Oh, no, I don’t.”

It sounded just legitimate to use a lube for penetration, right? His dick is thick and he just realized that he is not so sure it can fit into Izaya.

”Okay.” Izaya said before sitting up, than bending forward to take Shizuo into his mouth. A surprized yelp escaped the blonde’s lips. Then he slided his hand into the dark tresses of raven hair, caressing them. Izaya’s tongue was performing a twisted dance around his throbbing member, sliding around the length, touching all of the sensitive veins. 

”Oh fuck. You’re so good at it.” he breathed thinking that maybe the flea gained this expertise from sucking other dicks before. Which means it can be, that he had sex before. But he forgot about it soon enough lost in the whirlpool of need. Izaya’s lips pulled back and he laid back on the bed spreading his legs, inviting him to enter. He positioned himself and pressed his now wet member to the rim.

”Are you sure you want it? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He felt just right to ask, letting the other man back off the situation if he wanted to. Izaya laughed before answering.

”That’s funny coming from you. All you ever wanted was to hurt me.” 

There were no scorn in his tone. 

”It’s different now. I don’t want to hurt… my bed partner.”

”Just do it.” Izaya smiled.

And it was enough to convince him. He was slowly pushing forward, thrusting into the raven. 

”You’re so fucking tight and hot.”

”Ahhh… Shizu-chan…” 

He started to pull out only to thrust forward again, repeating the motion to build a steady rythm pinning the other man to the bed with his hands clutching and bruising the tender skin under his touch. Izaya was panting, sweating and whimpering, squirming under him, starting to match his rythm. He was biting his hands every time a louder moan was escaping his lips. His tousled hair, his flustered face, his half lidded eyes were so mesmerizing, Shizuo felt like being lost in the sensation, forgetting everything but the friction, his hard and throbbing dick slamming into the raven’s hot and slick hole. He grabbed Izaya’s ass and lifting it a bit changing the angle and by it hitting Izaya’s prostate. 

”Ahhh… fuck! Shizu~ Ahhh… More!”

He slammed into him harder and faster gradually feeling a tingling sensation building up inside the pit of his stomach. He was feeling himself getting near.

”Ahhh… Shizu-chan… I’ll… come soon…”

”Izaya…”

With another particularly wide thrust he hitted his prostate hard again and Izaya was clamming down on him tight. The raven was feeling hot white pleasure spreading through his whole body and burning fervently in his guts. He was thightening around the pulsating cock inside him flying up into the heavens as his hot thick fluids were spulrting from his dick splashing onto both of their chests.

Shizuo feeling Izaya sqeezing him, his orgasm was hitting him hard, splurting his seeds deep into the raven’s rectum. It took them some time to go down from their heights, just being tangled into each other, relishing in the afterglow. 

When his breathing evened out, Shizuo slowly pulled himself out and plopped down onto the bed right next to Izaya who was turning in his way. They were laying face to face in an awkward silence slowly starting to understand what had happened between them just before. 

Shizuo took out his arms to pull the smaller man into an embrace, chin placed onto the top of the other’s head. It calmed down both of them and within a few minutes the raven was fast asleep in his arms. 

******************************

When Izaya opened his eyes it was already bright in the room. In an unfamiliar room. And he felt a strong arm draped around his waist from behind. That was the moment when everything downed on him. He seduced Shizu-chan to fuck him! 

_’Oh, no~! I shouldn’t have drunk so much! Oh, shit!’_ He can’t tolerate alcohol much and he knew it well. Yet he drunk so much yesterday. And was flirting with Shizu-chan! _’He will kill me!’_ He felt panic creeping up in his gut. He tried to unfold the arms holding him in place, careful not to wake the sleeping monster. A low growl informed him that he was unsuccessful. 

”Morning, Izaya.”

His voice was normal, half sleepy and entirely unthreatening. Izaya braced himself to turn around and face the beast. When he did, a very sleepy Shizuo welcomed him.

”You’re up so fucking early.”

A soft laugh left Izaya’s lips.

”We already missed the first sunrise of the year, Shizu-chan.”

”Oh, fuck!” the blonde sprung up into a sitting position. ”I wanted to see it! Now I won’t be lucky this year!”

Izaya had to laugh again. The superstitious Shizuo was quite a thing to see early in the morning. He was also sitting up. 

”You know, having me in your bed is more auspicious than watching the first sunrise.” 

He smirked, but it was not the smirk with a cutting edge, but a gentler one less sharp.

”I hardly doubt seeing you is a good omen. But last night was worth to miss the dawn.”

Izaya chuckled lightly and Shizuo took his hand to caress his face. It silenced him immediately eyeing the blonde with an uncertain look. He was thinking about the fortune slips. The exact same sentances on their slips about finding the one they are waiting for. He didn’t want to believe in it, didn’t dare to do so. Because once he believes in it, the walls around his heart he took years to pull up would be crumbled down in a minute leaving him defenseless and week and more alone than he ever felt. Although the soft touch of Shizuo’s hand on his cheeks made him forget about his fears, filling him in with the warm sensation of faith.

Shizuo was watching the changing expression in his eyes. As if he could look into the soul of the other for the first time through eyes unguarded. He caught himself wondering about things he tried to refuse. Things like he doesn’t hate the man in front of him as he wanted to convince himself he does. That he is feeling happy that he can see Izaya so open in front of him and that he doesn’t want to fight with him anymore. It would be too odd to chase him or hurt him after what happened between them. And maybe recently he was sick of doing so anyway. He lowered his head to be in the same level with Izaya, eyes looking down on the soft lips. He leaned into a gentle kiss pulling the raven into a warm embrace and both of them knew that something genuinely changes. That something new started with the dawn of the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ōji Inari Jinja is only like a 10 minute walk from the Oji Station. A bit hard to find, but the shrine grounds is a beautiful treasure chest with the small shire and the adjacent stage for ritual dances. If you are ever visiting Tokyo during the New Year I highly recommend to go and see the Kitsune Gyōretsu (Fox Pageant). They have an English language leaflet online as well as a leaflet with the route of the procession.
> 
> http://kitsune.tokyo-oji.jp/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/kitsune_002e_01.jpg  
> http://kitsune.tokyo-oji.jp/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/kitsune_002e_02.jpg
> 
> You can check the One Hundred Famous Views of Edo (名所江戸百景 Meisho Edo Hyakkei) online as well as the particular one with the foxes of Ōji. This is one of my favourites


End file.
